flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ---- Ashbreeze gritted her teeth. Her kits weren't coming yet, but...surely it was soon? Or her stomach was upset...ok, maybe she was hungry. Really, she didn't know. 00:56, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios growled at his sister. " Watch your throat-" his paws flashed out, sinking to a soft rest on his sister's exposed neck. "- dead," he said quietly, sheathing his claws and turning away.--- Selene stared, eyes narrowing into slits. She moved to sit next to Vervada. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:09, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada slowly turned to Murtagh, suggesting that they spar, but he denied her of her request. The skilled little guy always defeated the mink cat, despite her undeniably swift moves. Their skirmishes would be long, but in the end, Murtagh was victor. "I'd rather learn some sneaky moves from mother." 01:15, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios, back still turned, growled low in his throat. " You can learn from me, Murtagh, we haven't sparred yet."--- Ivy watched, waiting to make her entrance- she wanted to see how this would be played out.--- Selene hissed. " Oh, Helios- think you're sky-sent, do you, since you beat me one time?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh glanced over at his brother almost cautiously. He had observed his brother a few times, but Murtagh himself was powerful with his claws, and had amazing battle-stamina. "I think maybe you could learn a few things from me." Vervada made an "ohhh!" noise in the background, while the tom only rolled his eyes at his feral sister. Whatever, a spar was a spar. In his youth, spars won and lost did not matter, what mattered was only what one took from those moments. 01:23, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios's amber eyes sparked and his gaze roamed his brother, taking in the build and stance of his potential opponent. He glared at Vervada momentarily, before switching his gaze back to Murtagh. " Well, why don't you see if I'm a good pupil?" he taunted, stepping back. The tom didn't make threats likely. He wanted to fight his brother, almost... ''needed ''to. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:26, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh stood back, althogh he refused to let his guard down, sharply observing his brother. Fluffy-furred, powerful shoulders...definitely proud of his features. Which, really, was a perfect weakness in battle. Perhaps Helios could deliver blows, but could he take them. "You're in for a long lesson." The tomkit jabbed forward, only to quickly fade back, awaiting his brother's response and readying himself for an attack. 01:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios moved involuntarily, his sharp reflexes jumping into action when not required. The tom growled mentally, berating himself, and moved back into his starting position. His eyes roamed his brother, looking for twitches or eye movements- anything that would betray a potential attack. But he found nothing, his brother's countenance was grim as stone. Helios nodded approvingly, then lunged forwards, rolling past Murtagh so he stood behind him. " I never did like lectures. They bore me." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:33, February 8, 2017 (UTC) An almost ''playful grin appeared on Murtagh's features. "No wonder, you must never pay attention. After all, you are trash." Hooking his claws around his brother's shoulders, he began to roll, intending on taking him down as well. 01:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios smirked, long whiskers twitching as he felt his brother's claws on his shoulders. He allowed himself to fall, rolling with his brother and used the momentum to propel himself into the upper hold. " Probably, yet I'm so flawlessly amazing despite that!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:41, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "You're definition of 'amazing' and 'flawless' must be incorrect, I'm ashamed to say." Murtagh mumbled under his breath before jabbing at his brother's underbelly with his hindclaws. 01:55, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios chuckled, jerking away from his brother and jumping clear.--- At this moment, Ivy decided to interfere. She walked in, squirrel swinging from her jaws, and tossed it into the center. " Eat. Then we have something important to discuss." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Martagon watched everything going on, hiding behind other cats, her ears flattened to her head. She shuffled her paws. Every instinct was yowling for her to help those cats. Her brother, Lemon padded over, looking pleased. "You did great, Martagon!"his praise felt empty to her ears. 02:17, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh was aiming a nice smack to his brother's face to knock that smirk clean off his face, but his mother's delivery was quick to distract him. Without a word, he hurried over, Vervada on his heels. 02:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selen dodged around Helios, leaving the disgruntled tom in her wake as she rushed over to the squirrel. --- Ivy watched her children eat before continuing. " What do you know of DarkClan?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:54, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh took a quick gulp of fresh kill. "They're nearby, aren't they?" He muttered between bites, while Vervada glanced up curiously. "They're a big band of cats?" 02:56, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selene took a quick bite, chewing noisily. She nodded her agreement to Vervada's statement. Helios tooks his bite, looking up at his mother. " The ones that fight the other two grups you told us about?"--- Ivy nodded. " All correct. But there's something you must know- all four of you are closely tied to DarkClan. Your father is a member." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:01, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "A Clan? Our father's in a Clan? But why? Living out here is so...it seems like it'd be better, with all of the freedom we can imagine!" 03:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Selene's mouthful of squirrel meat fell out in shock. " That's... a ''Clan? ''How do they not know about us?"--- Helios growled. " Clans are only trouble."--- Ivy shook her head. " DarkClan is different. There ''is ''freedom, more of it, because savagery is the true ruler, and that is your nature. You can be free. Out there, everyone will critisize you, but DarkClan won't." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:13, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Vervada let out a soft snort. "But there's still rules to obey, and still a leader to boss you around." She pointed out. Murtagh, however...he was stuck on something different. "...why isn't dad with us? Do you two not...get along?" 03:54, February 8, 2017 (UTC) (Actually Harry isn't a kitten to whoever roleplays Fawnsky lol) Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark tabby as he defended his mate and himself. Janja had barely returned from helping Spirit kidnap Ashbreeze and he had yet to hear of his brother's return. Fuli stared at Harry, fear churning in her stomach she then glanced at Akamaru. ''Would she do something about the cat attempting to harass her brother? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Harmony hid under a rock while Jaeger tried to will her out. One of the other kits in the nursery smacked her so now she was scared. "Come on, it wasn't on purpose, I think," Jaeger reassured her, but she didn't move. "Ugh, just leave her. She's stupid. Let her rot under that rock. She'll probably just come crawling out for food at some point, anyway," his older brother, Wolf hissed with annoyance. "But that's mean." '' 17:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Helios and Selene both stared at Ivy, eyes narrowed into slits as they awaited her response.--- The golden-brown she-cat fixed her gaze on Vervada, lips curling. " It doesn't matter," she snarled bitterly. " That time is long past." She closed her eyes fleetingly before opening them once more. " It is simply not advantageous for me to meet him again. You four, you four can, and when you are old enough I will show you how to find him. But for me..." she trailed off, eyes distant. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:39, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh shifted slowly. "...so you don't love him? Or do you?" He was nervous about asking so, as Vervada sent him a bitter look. What did he care, anyways? When did he become so sappy about having one big happy family. Survival was all that mattered! 01:11, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Ivy suddenly snarled, slamming a paw down onto the earth. " Here's your first lesson about love- it is ''dangerous ''if it is a disadvantage. It can be an advantage- look, how easily a mother's love of her children cat be exploited- but if it endangers you, leave it. And that is what has happened to me."--- Helios frowned at her. " You suggest my father is a disadvtange." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Wolf frowned. "You're stupid," he said, curtly, hitting Jaeger in the back of the head with his plumy tail. "Let's go see the drama going on," he pointed his paw over towards the crowd of cats. "Maybe someone's dying. That'd be cool to watch." 01:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh swallowed. "So that's all we are? A ''weakness? Then why did you even bother to have kits and raise us, why not just kill us when we're born to get it out of the way?" Vervada shifted uncomfortably beside her brother. She didn't like this conversation... 02:02, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Selene watched Ivy warily, not liking the harsh lines appearing on her mother's face. " Yes- why didn't I? Must have been my ''weakness- I didn't want to suckle whining children." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Janja made his way to his smaller brother, who stood close to the brown tabby who shook with great fear. "Janja," Harry greeted his brother. "Harry," Janja said, eyes narrowed. "You came back." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Murtagh curled a lip. "Shame you didn't...I hate being seen as nothing but a weakness or a tool." He scowled under his breath, wishing for only a family who'd love him. He looked away from his mother, going silent as he ate. Ashbreeze, meanwhile, was still in intense pain. Whenever she attempted to sleep, she awoke and thrashed all about, hissing in agony. It was annoying Miststorm, who simply sat in a corner and hit her head against the wall. 03:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy studied him, curious in a cold way. A scientific sort of interest sparked within her. " I do love you, Murtagh," she said softly. " You are my child."--- Selene shuffled her paws, disliking the conversation. What did it even matter?--- Helios surveyed his mother impassively. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:58, February 11, 2017 (UTC) The young tomkit tensed, his little-kitten-muscles tensing. "You're testing me...I know it." 04:06, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy's eyes were round, and at his words, she seemed to flinch. " Why would I do that to you? It's the world's role to test you, not mine." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:09, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "I know it," he repeated through narrowed eyes, glancing over his shoulder icily with a grim expression. "We're nothing but toys to play with, to test, to see if we're even worth your time." 04:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ivy's tail swished. " You believe I cannot love you?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:13, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "There's a difference between 'can't' and 'won't'." Murtagh muttered under his breath, turning away from his mother once more. 04:14, February 11, 2017 (UTC) " Aren't you the wise one?" Ivy spat, and the warmth faded aprubtly from her voice. " I left everything to keep you alive- do you know what would happen if they knew you existed? I didn't throw you out into the wild like my mother did for me, so yes, I don't love. I care." the former leader hissed. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 04:18, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay